It's Only Natural
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Ever Since Cosmo died, Tails world has turned around. Everything seems so wrong, so uncomfortable, so unnatural, can some one help him overcome his sadness? Anyone?
1. Intro

It's only Natural

I guess it's only natural to feel this depressed after someone you've loved died. But I don't feel like the others, I feel a stronger sadness. No one else had what we had. And now I have nothing really that brings me joy in my life. I guess my job is to stay in my room crying for the rest of my life. I miss you so much Cosmo. More then you can even imagine. I love you.

"Get up!" Sonic tried to pull my feet but I kept holding on to the couch with my feet. Man, why can't you just stop pulling me.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go" But he kept pulling and I kept holding.

"You have to go out and live your life!" I rolled my eyes. Please don't get my life into this. I have none. Not anymore at least. I haven't invented anything for a few days now. Ever since it happened.

"No" I wimpered "I'm not going anywhere" I struggled to keep a grip of the couch "Please, just let me be!" I said and suddenly Sonic let go.

"Okay, Fine! I give up!" The sudden let go caused me to fall to the floor, then I got up. "I'm trying to help you, but if you want to live your life doing nothing that's fine by me! I'm going for a run"and with that he was gone. He seemed pissed. I started to think. Maybe Sonic was right, I shouldn't be such a drama queen. All I'd do is sit in the house sobbing and eating my butt load in ice cream. The thing is that I don't really want to go anywhere. I'm not in the mood.

I sat there, on the couch. No purpose in life. Nothing. What was I good for? Of course I couldn't do anything about it. I'm smart enough to realize that if I kill my self, I would just be selfish to the others around me. Doubling their pain. I don't want that. I can tell Sonic cares about me. I looked at the black TV screen and the remote. I didn't feel like watching something. No matter what I tried I couldn't get _her_ of my mind.

_Her_- Cosmo. I miss her so much. I will always love her. I know one thing for sure, I am **not** falling down that _love_ path again. It's too painful in the end. Sure once your with the person you feel so happy like anything can happen... and before you know it your stuck in your room with a bucket of peanut butter sobbing your heart off. It makes no sense. I'm only 12! Usually people need to be in there 20's to feel this great pain.

I lied my head back on the couch. Still feeling so... _empty_. I've never felt this sad before. This pain. Never. I just wanted it to stop, I wanted to go sleep and wake up and everything would be okay. This nightmare would be over again. I could _be_ with Cosmo. But that kinda stuff never happens. She's not coming back. I need to realize that. I still water her seed. Every day, sometimes twice. Can't some one just take away my blues and make me happy. Everyone has tried. Sonic, Amy, even Knuckles gave it a shot. I just sat there with a confused face. I could hear them talking from the kitchen about me. They wouldn't shut up! Just let me be alone to my sadness, please? Why won't Sonic realize that nothing he says or anyone really can make me feel better. Either way I'll still not have Cosmo back. I heard foot steps coming my way. It was Amy, I know the way her pink boots tap when they walk. I know Sonic's too, and Knuckles.

"Go away Amy" I grumbled.

"Do you _need_ anything?" She asked.

"Cosmo"

"Need anything I can get you" Amy asked once more. Sure, I could of had a lot of things. A teddy bear, an iced tea, a cheese sandwich, a hamburger no pickles, or fan because it was a little hot in here... but I didn't say any of that.

"No thanks" I replied sadly. I was depressed. Everyone knew that, and everyone knew why. Also they kept trying, but nothing they said helped. It kinda made it worst.

"Okay, well if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen" Amy sighed and slowly walked away, leaving me alone. Which is what I wanted, kinda. What in the world was I going to do with my life? Is this natural? I wanted to get up and invent something, but no ideas came to mind. I never have nothing in my head. What is wrong with me?

I sighed and lied back down. I really wanted Cosmo back to me. She was the only thing on my mind. I am never going to see her ever again. Never. Ever. Never. Ever. Never. Ever. My heart has turned into a back whole and I can never love ever again. I closed my eyes, why don't I take a break from this life thing?

I closed my eyes_... and fell asleep._

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone, I really am sorry for all the crappy writing I've been giving you lately, but I think this is kinda good... well better then most... Hey guess what! SNOW DAY! No school! I hope you liked this, It might stay a one shot, unless you guys really like it then I might add more.Please let me know what you thought about this and if you want more. I love you!1!one!1!**

**Pasta**

**P.S. Song of the day is Grenade by Bruno Mars.  
**


	2. Everything's Normal

*****I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG*****

* * *

_Chapter 2: Everything's Normal_

"Tails" I heard a familiar voice say "Tails" Almost too familiar. I felt my body shake, all I could see was darkness in my cold confused world. I couldn't get my eyes to open. "Tails wake up!"

"Cosmo?" I whispered. She was the only thing on my mind. She was the only thing I thought about.

"Tails!" Suddenly I felt a freezing cold splash hit my face. That woke me up, I opened my eyes and shook the water off of my fur to see Sonic sitting on the coffee table, holding an empty glass.

"What do you want?" I said rather annoyed.

"Ghee someone is cranky" Sonic said as he stood up, as he realized his mission of waking me up accomplished.

"You Poured water on me!"

"To get you up"

"Get me a towel!" I demanded. I wasn't in the mood for his shit. Sonic ran out and came back a second later with a nice purple towel. I didn't hesitate to grab itl from him and dry off my wet body, he also wet couch. What a moron. Does he think before he acts? "Okay, I'm up. Now what do you want?"

"Your being awfully mean to someone who just did you a favor!"

"You wouldn't of had to get me a towel if you just-"

"I'm not talking about that!"

"...Oh..." I face fell "Then what flavor are you talking about?"

"Tails, Say hello to the best Grief therapist in town Dr. Tom!"

"I don't wanna see a therapist!" I screamed. I saw a duck with a clip board waddle in. I don't wanna talk to her! And Yeah, you'd think with a name like Dr. Tom, it'd be a boy, but nope. It's a her.

"I'll give you two some time alone" Sonic rushed out of the room.

"Look, Dr. Tom appreciate you trying to help me in all but I really don't think this is necessary So you can just... leave" I said trying to be nice. But I was not about to tell some total random stranger my problems.

"Tell me what's first thing that's on your mind right now" If I did that, she would get offended. So I told her the second thing on my mind.

"I'm quite annoyed that Sonic poured water on me" I said.

"That's it?" She asked. I nodded. "Nothing else?" I still nodded. Why would I tell her of all people my problems? I don't even know her. "Tails, Grief is a serious thing. And your friend Sonic really wants to help you. He cares a lot about you and can tell your going threw a lot of pain"

"So... what did he tell you?" I asked curiously.

"That all you have been doing is sitting on this couch"

"That is not true! You know, sometimes I go to the bathroom, sometimes I watch TV, and even sometimes I go up stairs to my room" I nodded not making anything more different. It was still nothing.

"How long has it been since Cosmo died?"

I gulped "Three days, and six hours"

"How have you been eating?" She asked as she took notes on her clip board.

"Not very well. I had to shove pizza down my throat just so I wouldn't starve. I haven't been hungry at all. Food just hasn't appealed to me." I sighed.

"Mhm. And when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know. A day or two"

"Okay, everything is all natural, But you need to eat even if you have to force food down your throat. Now, tell me what you did before Cosmo died?" She asked. She was writing all this down. I had to admit, it was kinda nice talking to someone who knew what they talking about.

"I don't know. A bunch of things. I helped Sonic fight Eggman, I was quite an inventor"

"Yeah, Sonic tells me that you haven't been creating anything like usual why is that?"

"I have no inspiration." I sighed. I missed being able to create cool useful things. But I just don't have any ideas more. I loved it when people said they liked my work, it really made me smile. But that feeling is long gone, who knows if I'll ever get it back.

"It takes some time to get over- I mean used to not having Cosmo anymore. Was she your girlfriend?" I blushed at this.

"Not- not really, in some ways- I don't know- Maybe- It's possible" I said. Were we in a relationship? We never really talked about it. All I know is that I liked her a lot.

"So you don't know what was going on between you two" I nodded.

"I'm afraid to get close to anyone now. I don't want to. And I'm not going to. I'm never going to fall in love ever again. Its horrible"

"Tails, you're still young. That feeling will pass. You're gonna wanna find love and be in a relationship. One day, you're gonna find someone who makes you as happy as Cosmo made you, Maybe even happier" Now this made me angry.

"I'm never replacing Cosmo!" I said trying not to yell at Dr. Tom.

"If you date someone else its not replacing. It's just spending your life with someone who you love. And you'll always love Cosmo, but you just need to accept the fact that she's gone. And life has a way of making everything turn out for the better"

"How is Cosmo being gone for the better?"

"Well you're gonna become a stronger person"

"I'd rather be with Cosmo then strong" There was a pause. "Okay then... are we done?" I asked hoping for a yes. Dr. Tom laughed. I wasn't kidding.

"Tails I know these talks can be really awkward, but you'll get more comfortable the more we talk" She said with a big grin on her face.

"There's gonna be more?" I asked scared, my pupils got smaller in fear. Dr. Tom continued to laugh.

"You'll make it threw" She patted my back "Now, I'm going to need to talk with you twice a week" She wrote down on her clip board. I nodded. "Now, until I see you next, I want you to eat something that will give you energy like I said before, it doesn't matter if you shove it down as long as you eat it" I kept nodding and I knew I wasn't going to do any of this shit she kept telling me to do "Also I would want you to get out of this house, talk a walk, they really help clear your mind. Try to do these things and I'll see you next week"

"Bye" I fake smiled. I'm so glad that's over. Dr. Tom said good bye. She talked with Sonic before she left, I heard them whispering. That means they talking about me.

"Everything seems to be normal with him, Just just it some time" I heard Dr. Tom whisper. Ugh, Sonic why do you have to do this to me? I pulled the sheets over my head and tried to forget about that awkward talk with Dr. Tom. And I tried to forget the fact that there'd be way more of those in the future. Once Sonic was done talking to her she left. Thank God! Sonic ran into the living room.

"So how was that?"

"Horrible. Why would you bring her over here? You know I don't wanna talk to anyone!" I snapped. I finally realized how angry I was at Sonic for making me talk to some bitch who doesn't even care about me. If I was being forced to talk to someone, I'd want to do it because I care, not because its there job. I am hurting so badly inside. Cosmo, I miss you.

"She can help you overcome your sadness"

"She is a complete stranger!" I was just at the point where I was going to scream at Sonic for what he did when the door bell rang. That better not be her! Sonic ran to door.

"Hi Sonic" I heard a voice, It was familiar but I didn't know who it was.

"Hey Cream" Sonic said. That's who it was! Cream! Cream? What was she doing here?

"So I was around town and I thought I would check by to see how Tails is doing"

"Not too well, would you like to talk to him?"

"I don't think I can make him feel better but I'll try" Cream stepped into the house. I heard Sonic run in. I was still furious about what he did to me.

"Someone wants to see you" Sonic smiled. It pissed me off how he thinks what he did wasn't bad.

"Who?" I asked really angry even know I already knew the answer was

"Cream" Once Sonic said her name, I thought about her seeing her. When I heard her at the door I was still mad at Sonic. I began to think. Cream always struck me as a very... happy person... I can't take that away from her. I just can't. I don't wanna ruin her mood along with mine.

"No. I don't wanna see her"

"Well she wants to see you"

"Tell her to go home" I felt really bad sending Cream home after her coming all the way over her but I knew it was the right thing to do. If I did see her, I would most likely make her sad or scream at her because of something she didn't do. I was only thinking about her. I heard Sonic explain to Cream how I don't wanna see her. I took a big sigh of sadness. It seems like I was taking more and more of those. Whatever.

At least I was alone again. No one was bothering me, even though they were all trying to help they made it worst. I don't wanna talk to anyone, I don't wanna look at anyone. I just wanna sit alone and be sad and think about Cosmo. That's it. Oh Cosmo, how I missed her dearly. I got up and watered her plant. Besides the bathroom that was really the only thing I got up out of the couch for. I got kinda mad that Cosmo had to die. I didn't want it to end like this. Usually endings are suppose to be good right? Not mine. Of course! Why does this happen to me? Why me? My heart didn't even feel there anymore. It's kinda like Cosmo took it when she left, now it was just a deep dark black whole in my chest where my heart should be.

I sighed and started to cry, _Why does life have to be so cruel?_

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, it is 2 in the morning. And I could not sleep unless I wrote this. I just lied in bed and I began thinking about my stories, then I thought of this story, then I thought of this chapter and now we are here. I know this is suppose to be a Cream and Tails story but just give it time. Tails explained that he would not like to see Cream because she is too happy and he would hate to take that away from her. Tails only thinks of Cream as a friend... for now... Next Chapter there is going to be some brotherly bonding between Sonic & Tails, I felt kinda bad because Tails was pissed at Sonic threw the whole chapter. But you can't really blame him, he just lost (what he thinks) the love of his life.**

**Okay everyone, I'm going to give you guys a challenge, no a mission. You're mission is to click the button below labeled 'Review this Chapter' hit that button then something should pop up. There should be a big box, in there type nice positive things about Sunshine lollipops and Rainbows. Once you're done hit the button labeled 'Submit feedback/review' then congrats you have finished the mission! So just review please. Hope you guys enjoyed. Lol. I love you.**

**-Maddie**


End file.
